Kumohon, jangan pergi
by Hana Terumi SasuSaku
Summary: Cerita dimana Sakura harus milih Cinta sejati atau Sahabat yang akan menjadi cita selamanya/SasuSaku? Belum tentu, mungkin aja GaaSaku/Jadi siapa yang dipilih Sakura?/ (Maaf, gak bisa bikin Summary)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi minna**_**. Watashiwa Hana desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ^^**

_**Chapter 1 **_

_Kono shi wa anata ga suki desu_

_Aku mencintaimu di kematian ini_

HANA TERUMI

Koko ni aru no wa... Kimi ga ima made eranda michi no  
Kotae tachi yo hora jishin.. Motte susumeba ii

...

" Naruto.. Sasuke-_kun_.. _matte yo kudasai _" gadis yang bermahkota _softpink_ sedang berlari menyusul kedua temannya –Haruno Sakura namanya-

" Tunggu aku. hh..huh.. huh_"_ keringat dan rasa lelahnya meminta agar kedua anak lelaki yang berusia kira- kira 17 tahun dengan pakaian serba putih menunggunya.

Namun apa yang terjadi, kedua temannya yang satu berambut kuning cerah dan yang satunya lagi berambut biru dongker itu menghilang.

Suana yang mencengkran menyelimuti gadis cantik itu. Aura disekitarnya menjadi aneh dan buram.

" Tidak ...Sasuke-_kun_... Naruto.._"_ tangan kanannya terangkat lurus kedepan menandakan bahwa ia meminta Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menunggunya dan tidak meninggalkannya.

Dia menangis dan air matanya dengan deras mengalir di pipi putihnya. Isakan tangisnya semakin membesar ketika ia sendirian di tempat yang sangat aneh baginya

#..

" Tidaaaaaaaaak..._"_ Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan terduduk diatas kasurnya

Dia berteriak dengan kencang dikamarnya. Dia berteriak dengan mengeluarkan air mata sekaligus keringat yang tak beraturan suhunya.

Dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, Sakura berusaha menenangkan pikirinnya. Ia mencoba menetralisir keadaan dengan mengingat kembali apa arti mimpinya barusan.

Satu pertanyaan terlintas dibenaknya. 'Mengapa Sasuke-kun dan Naruto meninggalkannku?. Apa yang terjadi dan mengapa hanya Sasuke-kun yang menoleh ketika aku berteriak? ... Naruto'

- Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah teman Sakura dari Tk -

**#...**

**= Pagi hari di SMAN 1 Konohagakure**

" _OHAYOOOO_... Sakura- _chan"_ teriakan seorang anak yang berambut kuning dengan gaya bicaranya yang _hiperaktif_ itu menyadarkan Sakura yang sedang melamun di mejanya.

Teriakannya juga mengagetkan beberapa murid yang lain. Seperti Sai yang sedang bermain game di hp, Kiba dan Lee yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang sebenarnya harus dikumpulkan kemarin, dan beberapa orang siswi yang sedang membicarakan hal- hal yang sama sekali tidak diperlukan.

Tangan Naruto yang menyentuh pundak gadis bermarga Haruno itu, reflek membuat gadis itu kaget setengah mati

" Ah.. Narutooo?_"_ Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. _"_ _Ohayo"_ jawabnya kepada Naruto dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan. ( Kayaknya.. hampir mirip Sai kalo lagi senyum )

Naruto memang bodoh, namun dia tahu ada yang aneh dengan sahabat sedari Tknya ini. Ia langsung duduk di bangkunya yang terletak didepan Sakura dan berbalik menghadap Sakura yang ada dibelakangnya

" Sakura- _chan_. Apa yang terjadi kenapa kamu melamun pagi- pagi gimi. Biasanya sih kamu sudah bergosip duluan bersama Ino?_"_ sambil menarik kedua tangan Sakura diatas meja den mengenggamnya, Naruto bertanya kepada Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit cemas.

Melihat kesungguhan hati dan mata Naruto yang tulus, Sakura pun percaya pada Naruto. Dan mengatakan semua hal yang mengganggunya.

" Naruto.. Tadi malam aku bermimpi. Kau dan Sasuke meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kalian meninggalkanku dan membuatku menangis. Dan akhirnya aku sendirian ditempat yang aneh_"_ mata Sakura berkaca-kaca menatap Naruto yang menandakan bahwa dia siap menangis kapan saja.

Dengan menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya, Naruto mengenggam erat tangan Sakura sambil berkata "Sakura- _chan_. Aku berjanji takkan meninggalkanmu ataupun membuatmu menangis. Aku ini laki- laki sekaligus sahabatmu Aku akan selalu disampingmu dan menjagamu. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku ini. Aku tidak akan menarik kata- kataku karena itu adalah jalan hidupku_"_ ( Seharusnya ' Jalan Ninjaku '. Tapi ini Fanfict, so sah-sah saja kalo diubah :D )

" _Arigato gozaimasu_.. Naruto_"_ bukan senyum yang dipaksakan lagi, kini senyuman tulus terpancar dari bibir Sakura.

Senyuman hangat Sakura menandakan bahwa ia puas dan ia tidak menghawatirkan tentang mimpinya lagi. Setiap hari bersama Naruto membuatnya nyaman. Jika ada Naruto disampingnya, semua hal yang menganggunya pasti lenyap begitu saja.

" Hm.. _Dou ite shimashita"_ Naruto mengangguk dan munculah lengkungan kebahagian di bibirnya

" Ohayo_" _suara dingin itu terdengar dari depang pintu kelas. Dari suaranya, sepertinya itu diberikan kepada Naruto dan Sakura

Ketika semua murid perempuan serentak menjawab 'Ohayo', mereka langsung dijengkelkan oleh teriakan Naruto _"_ Oi. _TEME_... Telat sekali kau. Dari mana saja?_"_ Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura dan berlari kedepan pintu kelas setelah melihat pria bermata _onyx_ yang tak lain adalah Sasuke muncul

" Hn.. Bukan urusanmu. _Dobe"_ dingin dan tajam seperti biasanya. Benar- benar si Bungsu Uchiha yang cool dengan kata-kata .Jelas

'Kyaa- Sasuke- kun. Keren' teriakan semua murid perempuan membuat Naruto risih

" Apa kau bilang_"_ tiga sudut siku-siku bangun dijidat Naruto dengan tangan yang mengepal di bawah, seolah ingin melayangkan tinjunya diwajah keren Sasuke

" Hahahaa.. Kalian selalu seperti itu_" _Cengiran Sakura yang sedang duduk dibangkunya menatap hina kepada kedua temannya yang selalu berdebat ( tepatnya bertengkar ).

Hati kecil Sakura juga ikut bersuara melihat kejadian selalu & setiap saat ini '_Kami- sama_, semoga kami bertiga akan selalu seperti ini'

**#...**

**Teeeetttt..**

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua siswa sudah pulang dari sekolah. Yang tertinggal dikelas hanya gadis yang bermata _emerald_ hijau dan satu lagi laki- laki yang bermata biru pucat. -Naruto dan Sakura-, mereka mendapat giliran untuk piket hari ini. Jadi mereka berdua sedikit terlambat pulang

" Sakura- _chan_.. Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah ini, kita jalan- jalan?_"_ ucap Naruto guna memecah keheningan sambil membersihkan sela- sela jendela kelas mereka yang berdebu dengan kemonceng.

" Hah? Benarkah? Kapan? Sekarang? Boleh, aku mau. Aku bosan kalau hanya tiduran atau nonton dirumah. Sebelum itu, aku harus menelepon Ibuku dulu_"_ Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruto yang berada didepan jendela kelas dengan senyumannya yang manja.

" Baiklah.. Jangan lupa bilang kamu pergi bersamaku ya_"_ ucap sambil menghadap Sakura yang berada kira- kira 3 meter darinya.

" Hm._"_ Sakura mengangguk dan menempelkan sapu yang berada ditangan kanannya ke dinding, lalu mengambil _Handphone_ lipat yang berada di saku rok mininya.

" _Moshi- moshi Kaa-san_... Aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama Naruto, jadi aku pulang akan sedikit terlambat... Baiklah, sampai jumpa_"_ sembari melipat _Handphonenya_. Sakura berlari kearah Naruto dan menarik Naruto keluar dari kelas. Tak lupa Sakura mengambil tasnya dan tas Naruto dimejanya maupun meja Naruto

" Aw.. _Itte_.. Sakura- _chan"_ sambil kaget karena tangannya ditarik tiba- tiba oleh Sakura dan dia dibawa kesana- sini, Naruto merintih sedikit kesakitan.

Sakura berlari menyusuri koridor sekolahnya menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia berlari dengan raut wajahnya yang sangat ceria. Naruto yang sedari tadi ditariknya pun hanya bisa pasrah dan berdiam diri, jika ia melawan maka satu pukulan hebat akan melayang dikepalanya. Sungguh hal yang tak ingin dibayangkan

( Hmm.. Sepertinya Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto begitu erat. Co cwett.. Eh, eh salah. Minna- san sekali lagi diingatkan, ini Fanfict SasuSaku bukan NaruSaku. Okee. Jaaa ^_^ ~~~)

**#..**

**= Di jalan**

" Eh. Ngomong- ngomong. Kita mau pergi kemana, Naruto?_"_ berhenti sejenak seusai berjalan lumayan jauh. Sakura menghadap ke laki- laki dengan garisan kumis kucing yang berada disampingnya.

" _Naniii ?_. Kukira kau tahu kita mau pergi kemana. Sebenarnya aku sudah punya rencana untuk mengajakmu ke _Akihabara_, tapi kau sudah duluan menarik tanganku " gerutu Naruto kepada gadis cantik yang berada didekatnya.

" Ah.. _gomen,_ _gomen"_ permintaan maaf Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Em.. mm. Bingo. Bagaimana kalau kita ke _Pet shop_ itu? Aku ingin melihat- lihat beberapa anak kucing yang lucu" sambungnya lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah pet shop yang berada di seberang jalan tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

" Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku benci binatang_"_ Ucap Naruto bersamaan dengan tangannya yang berayun- ayun didepan wajahnya sendiri. _"_ Ne Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Air terjun konoha saja? Tempatnya dekat kok dari sini_"_ ajakannya dengan nada manja ( mirip anak- anak kalo lagi minta mainan )

" Hmmm..._" _Sakura memikirkan sesuatu dengan ciri khasnya yang menaruh telunjuk di jidat lebarnya dan kepalanya sedikit menunduk

Setelah berpikir, akhirnya Sakura berkata _"_ Tidak. Ayo ke Pet shop itu_"_ seraya menarik tangan Naruto, Sakura berjalan menyebrang jalan menuju Pet Shop yang berjarak 7 meter didepannya

" Sakura- _chan_. Aku benci binatang, terutama kucing_"_ permohonan Naruto kepada wanita galak didepannya yang sedang menarik kasar tangannya

Dia tidak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto justru berbicara sendiri_ "_ Pertama, aku ingin melihat kucing. Kedua, aku ingin lihat anak kucing. Ketiga aku ingin_ akh_" _ kata-katanya terputus ketika seseorang mendorongnya

" SAKURA- _CHAN_ AWAS..._" _teriakan orang yang mendorongnya

**Brookk brak .. Plush**

" NARUTOOOOO._."_

( Apa yang terjadi? Mari kita replay dengan Naruto prov. )

**Naruto prov.**

Sakura mengajakku ke tempat yang paling kubenci didunia. Apalagi kalau bukan tempat adanya binatang. Aku sangat benci binatang, terutama yang berbulu. Tapi yasudahlah demi gadis yang kucintai, semua akan kulakukan.

Gadis berhias _pinky_ atas didepanku bergerutu ingin pergi ke Pet shop. Ketika dia mulai berbicara, ia tak menyadari ada mobil besar yang hilang kendali akan menabrak kami. Karena panik aku langsung mendorongnya.

" SAKURA- _CHAN_ AWAS ..._"_ terikanku sambil melepas tanganku yang tadi ditariknya lalu mendorongnya menghindar dari mobil yang besar

**Brookk brak .. BRAKKK**

Aku terlemper dan terjatuh diatas aspal , aku membuka mataku menghadap ketempat Sakura berada. Ketika aku membuka mata, aku melihat darahku berceceran di atas aspal dan aku melihat Sakura mematung diseberang jalan dengan menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya.

Ketika pandanganku sudah mulai memudar. Aku melihat Sakura berlari kearahku dengan air mata yang seperti samudra. Dia menangis keras sehingga orang- orang langsung menghampiriku

" NARUTOOOOO._."_ teriakannya yang memekakan telingaku terdengar sangat nyaring. Dari teriakannya, aku tahu dia menghawatirkanku.

Sakura duduk didekatku. Semua orang yang melihat kami juga datang ketempatku terbaring

" Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto " Sakura mengangkat kepalaku yang tergeletak dijalan dan dipenuhi cairan merah ini.

Dia menaruh kepalaku di atas pahanya. Sakura menangis dengan menyebut namaku. Tangan putihnya berlumuran darah yang kurasa keluar dari dahiku

Aku sempat melihat wajah cantiknya dengan setengah mataku yang tersadar. Tak lama kemudian, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang.

**Naruto prov. End**

**#..**

" Naruto. Akhirnya kau sadar juga_ , daijobu desuka?."_ suara seorang wanita yang menangis dengan rambut merah panjang menggema di dalam ruangan U. G. D rumah sakit Konoha

Wanita itu duduk disamping tempat tidur pasien. Wanita bermarga Uzumaki atau yang tak lain adalah Ibu dari Naruto memeluk anaknya yang sedang terbaring lemah di ruangan ini.

Naruto mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat serius tiga hari yang lalu. Keadaannya sekarang sama sekali belum membaik.

" _Kaa-san?"_ seorang anak dengan selang himfus di tangannya dan alat pembantunya bernafas memanggil lemas Ibunya

" Naruto. Jangan berbicara dulu. Kamu masih sakit" Kushina mengusap air matanya

" Sa- kura-_chan _dimana? " bisikan kecilnya kepada sang Ibu yang sedang memegang tangannya.

**Kreek**-

Sebelum Kushina menjawab, pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka dari luar

" Naruto, apa kamu sudah sadar?_"_ suara yang sangat khas ditelinga Naruto pun terdengar. Dengan rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Naruto, seorang laki- laki masuk dengan nada sedikit kekhawatiran pada anaknya yang terbaring tak berdaya

" Minato? _"_ Kushina berbalik menghadap suaminya yang berdiri dipintu atau lebih tepat dibelakangnya

" _Thou-san_, Sakura. Tolong panggil Sakura, aku mohon. Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.._"_ memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Naruto memohon kepada ayahnya yang bernama Namikaze Minato untuk memanggil Sakura yang seharusnya ada disekolah

-SMAN 1 Konoha berada tepat didepan Rumah Sakit Konoha-

" Sakura? Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, tapi apa kamu baik- baik saja?_"_ kelihatan dari mata Minato, dia sangat menghawatirkan putranya

" Cepat pergi sana. Aku akan menjaganya_" _ bentak Kushina seperti biasa kepada suaminya

" _Ha- hai, wakarimashita"_ jawab Minato dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan ( Jaman telah berubah, suami yang takut istri makin banyak. Hmm.. )

**Kleek**- bunyi pintu yang di timbulkan Minato setelah dia keluar

" Argg._."_ teriakan Naruto beriringan dengan tangannya yang meremas bajunya.

" Naruto. _Daijobu?"_ kepanikan Kushina kepada anaknya membuat matanya berkaca- kaca yang menandakan ia akan menangis

" Arg.. _Kaa- san_, aku mencintaimu. Tolong sampaikan kepada _Thou-san_, bahwa aku juga mencintanya ..arg _."_ tegas Naruto sambil menggenggam erat tangan ibunya dan menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk dadanya

" Aishiteru mo Naruto_" _isakan tangis tak dapat tertahan lagi. Kushina menangis sambil memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu

" _Itte kaa-san_. Jangan memelukku terlalu keras " bisikan Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukan Ibunya

" Ah. Gomen. Sambil menunggu Sakura datang aku akan memanggil dokter dulu ya. Kamu sepertinya merasa sakit dan alat pendeteksi detak jantungmu tidak stabil . Ini berbahaya_"_ Kushina membalikkan badannya sehingga ia membelakangi Naruto bermaksud untuk keluar dari ruangan dan tak lupa ia menghapus air matanya.

" Ja-ngan _Kaa-san_ _"_ Naruto menarik tangan Ibunya

" Tapi kamu akan_"

Kata Kushina terpotong begitu seorang gadis memasuki ruangan Naruto yang disusul oleh Minato dibelakangnya

" Hosh..hosh.. hh Naruto. _Daijobu_?_"_ gadis dengan emerald hijau dimatanya berdiri didepan pintu menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang berawan dan keringat yang mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya

" Sakura-_chan_, arg, kemarilah_"_ sembari menahan sakit, Naruto memanggil gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu menghampirinya

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat tidur Naruto dengan mutiara- mutiara kecil telah berjatuhan dimatanya

Sementara itu Kushina menjauh dari tempat tidur Naruto ketempat suaminya yang berdiri didekat Pintu . Kushina bermaksud mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk ditempat yang dia duduki sebelumnya

" Sakura-_chan_ aku memohon... argh... Aku mohon jawablah pertanyaanku_"_ Naruto memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit

" Naruto, sepertinya kau kesakitan.. Tunggu aku akan memanggil dok_" kata Sakura terhenti begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto

" Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan.. argh.. Apakah kau juga mencintaiku?" Naruto sedikit berteriak dan menggenggam kuat tangan Sakura .

" Naruto, jangan berbicara dulu. Detak jantungmu sudah hampir berhenti. Aku akan memanggil dokter_"_ melihat alat scanner jantung, Sakura menangis dan melepaskan tangan Naruto.

" Aku mohon.. arg.. jawab aku_" _tangan kanannya kembali memegang dadanya, sementara tangan kiri Naruto memegang tangan Sakura yang sempat dilepaskan oleh Sakura

" Naruto. Sebaiknya kita memanggil__"_ ucap Kushina dengan air mata yang jatuh dengan derasnya dan Minato langsung menghentikan istrinya

Minato memegang bahu Kushina, saat Kushina menoleh kearahnya. Minato mengelengkan kepalanya kepada Kushina yang menandakan bahwa dia jangan mencampuri urusan kedua remaja yang sedang dilanda cinta ini

Sakura mematung sesaat lalu ia mengeluarkan 1001 tetesan air dimata cantiknya. Ia memikirkan sejenak apa yang harus dilakukannya

" Sakura-_chan_ , kumohon jawablah_"_ genggaman Naruto semakin kuat menarik tangan Sakura

- Hening -

' _Kami- sama_. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku juga mencintainya namun aku takut ini akan merusak persahabatan kami ' batinnya

Terlintas dibenak Sakura ketika ia masih berumur 5 tahun. Pada saat itu Naruto kecil menyatakan cinta padanya yang ditemani oleh Sasuke. Namun ia menolaknya, ia meminta Naruto dan Sasuke untuk menjadi temannya karena temannya Hikari telah pindah keluar kota. Naruto dan Sasuke menerima tawaran Sakura dan mereka menjadi teman sampai saat ini.

' Ini saatnya Sakura, kau harus berani. Jika tidak sekarang, kapan lagi kau bisa menyatakan pada Naruto perasaanmu yang sebenarnya' batinnya kembali berbisik

- Hening -

" Aku .. takut ini akan merusak persahabatan kita. Tapi aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku, jadi aku harus mengatakan ini-_"_ menarik nafas dan melanjutkan kata-katanya_"_ Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku cinta, aku cinta, aku cinta kamu. Aku mencintai UZUMAKI NARUTO " dengan air mata yang mengalir Sakura langsung menutup matanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan 'Cup' dia mencium Naruto ( Aku gak bilang Sakura cium Naruto dimana ya. Aku ini masih dibawah umur :D , kalian bisa bayangin sendiri kan? )

Mata Naruto membulat seketika ketika ia tahu gadis yang dicintainya menciumnya. Naruto menutup matanya dengan iringan air mata yang mengalir.

Ia memang laki- laki namun tak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa ia sangat senang saat ini sampai- sampai ia mengeluarkan air matanya. Setelah matanya tertutup sempurna, ia tersenyum meninggalkan dunia yang sementara ditinggalinya.

**Tiiitt... tiitt..** – alat scanner jantung Naruto menunjukkan garis hijau lurus yang menandakan Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini

Dengan melepaskan ciumannya, Sakura berteriak " Naruto.. naruto . Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Bangun, bangun Naruto. Kita akan bersama, selalu bersama. Kau pernah bilang kau tak akan meninggalkannku atau pun membuatku menangiskan?_"

**Past memory**

"Sakura- _chan_. Aku berjanji takkan meninggalkanmu ataupun membuatmu menangis. Aku ini laki- laki sekaligus temanmu Aku akan selalu disampingmu dan menjagamu. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku ini. Aku tidak akan menarik kata- kataku karena itu adalah jalan hidupku_"_ _ Naruto

**Past memory end**

" Ne, Naruto . Bangun, bangun, kau pembohong " tangisan Sakura semakin membara . Ia meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto, tangannya menarik- narik baju Naruto

" Naruto , bangun. Ne, Naruto, Naruto. Dasar pembohong " tangisan Sakura sambil menarik- narik baju Naruto hingga kusut

" Naruto..Naruto.. Naruto" Kushina pun ikut menangis histeris melihat anaknya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Minato berlari keluar ruangan dan memanggil dokter yang sedang berjaga. Dokter datang dan memeriksa singkat Naruto.

Iya berkata bahwa ' Semua lukanya terbuka. Memang dari awal ia tak bisa ditolong lagi. Namun gadis ini yang memaksa kami untuk menolongnya. Sungguh keajaiban ia bisa bertahan 3 hari lagi ' ( gadis yang dimaksud itu Sakura ya. Gak mungkin kan kalo Kushina dipanggil gadis, walaupun cantik Kushina tetaplah emak- emak )

" Naruto, Naruto .. Naruto. Bangun aku mohon" tangisan Kushina yang dibalas pelukan oleh suaminya.

Dengan sedikit isakan, Kushina mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap suaminya " Minato, _" tangisannya perlahan- lahan hilang " _Naruto mencintaimu" sambungnya

Mendengar ucapan Kushina, Minato langsung memeluk erat istri tercintanya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengalirkan air matanya.

Kushina tersentak merasakan air mata suaminya mengalir di pipinya. Ia menatap dalam suaminya. Dalam hidupnya, ia hanya melihat suaminya menangis dua kali. Yang pertama pada saat kelahiran Naruto, yang kedua pada saat kematian Naruto. Sungguh kejadian yang sangat memilukan

Sementara itu, Sakura masih enggan melepaskan kepalanya yang menempel di dada Naruto. Ia terus menangis sampai- sampai baju yang dipakai Naruto menjadi basah dan kusut.

Hari itu ruangan U. G. D rumah sakit Konoha dibanjiri oleh tiga orang yang menangisi seseorang. Uzumaki Naruto yang lahir ke dunia pada tangga 10 Oktober, meninggalkan dunia pada tanggal yang sama.

Dikelilingi oleh orang yang menyayanginya, Uzumaki Naruto pergi meninggalkan dunia dengan ketenangan dan juga senyuman indah.

( Selamat jalan Naruto, author do'ain kamu bahagia ya :'D )

**Keesokan harinya**

**= Di SMAN 1 Konoha**

**Sakura prov. **

" Semuanya kita punya kabar buruk. Teman sekelas kita Uzumaki Naruto telah meninggalkan dunia ini. Mari sama- sama kita berdo'a agar ia diterima disisi Nya " Kakashi- sensei yang merupakan walikelasku dan juga guru Matematikaku sedang memberitahukan berita kematian Naruto.

" Ha-i sensei.. " jawaban seluruh teman sekelasku dengan sedikit isakan.

" Do'a dimulai" begitu mendengar kata- kata itu. Aku dan teman sekelasku menundukkan kepala untuk berdo'a

" Selesai" dengan serentak, kami mengangkat kepala

" Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan berita ini kepada Ibu kepala sekolah Tsunade -_sama_. Kalian semua kerjakan tugas LKS halaman 36" perintah Kakashi- sensei kepada kami, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kelas

Tak lama setelah ia pergi, semua murid membicarakan Naruto. Dalam pembicaraan mereka, sepertinya sedikit menyebut namaku

' Hey, Naruto meninggal karena Sakura ya?' - ' Hey, apa benar Naruto menyelamatkan Sakura? Atau hanya si Sakura saja yang terlalu memanfaatkan Naruto?' setidaknya itu yang sedikit kudengar.

Saat ini wajah ceriaku hilang, seperti dihanyutkan segitiga bermuda yang mengerikan. Mengingat ketika Naruto menyelmatkanku dan bagaimana ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku. Membayangkan semua hal itu membuat air mataku mengalir dari perlahan menjadi tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tetesannya sampai membasahi bukuku yang terletak rapi diatas meja.

" Hn. Dasar cengeng_"_ suara dingin yang 1000 kali lebih dingin dari es terdengar oleh kupingku yang peka

" Sasuke- _kun"_ ucapku pelan ketika aku melihat sosok teman kecilku yang berdiri disampingku.

Seperti biasa, ucapannya dingin dan singkat. Namun kali ini dia sedikit bergetar, tangannya menggumpal dan wajahnya menunduk. Ia seperti merasa kehilangan marga Uchiha yang disandangnya saat ini. Marga Uchiha yang dikenal sebagai orang terkaya, tersombong, dan terpintar langsung hilang darinya. Kini aku melihat sosok Sasuke yang sesungguhnya

Dan...

**To be continued...**

**Btw.. maaf ya kalo cerita singkat juga berbelit- belit . Maaf juga ya kalo katanya ada yg salah, males ngecek ulang :D . Ini Fanfict pertama aku, tolong dimaklumi ya . ;). Chapter keduanya pasti keluar gak lama lagi.. Tolong ditunggu :D **

**Boleh minta Ripiu? Silahkan ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Kimi to Boku

_**Chapter 2**_

**_Kimi to boku_**

_Kau dan aku_

HANA TERUMI

* * *

**#.. **Keesokan harinya setelah kepergian Naruto

**Pagi hari di SMAN 1 Konoha**

**Sakura prov.**

Bunyi gertakan gigi Sasuke terdengar. Karena keanehannya, aku langsung berdiri melihat apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Sedetik setelah aku berdiri, Sasuke memelukku . Memelukku erat seolah aku pasti lari kalau dilepas

Pelukannya sukses menjadikan kami pusat perhatian seluruh kelas. Memang mereka tahu kalau Sasuke adalah sahabatku. Namun, mereka tidak pernah melihat Sasuke memelukku begitu pun denganku. Beberapa gadis kelasku ada yang berteriak histeris melihat kami. ' Kyaaa... Sasuke- _kun_. Lepaskan dia' kurang lebih seperti itulah teriakan mereka.

" Sasuke- _kun _?_"_ ucapku lirih yang tenggelam di dada Sasuke dengan air mata yang masih menempel di pipiku

" Sakura, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Aku sudah kehilangan satu teman yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Aku gak mau kalau harus kehilangan lagi_"_ Sasuke semakin erat memelukku. Tangan kirinya memegang kepalaku dan tangan kanannya berada dipunggungku agar aku tidak lari dari pelukannya. Dan matanya? Tentu saja ditutup agar dia bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya

" Sa-su-ke- _kun"_ mataku berbinar- binar karena tak percaya apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang pendiam dan enggan berbicara sama siapa pun kecuali aku dan Naruto. Kini menangis, bukan maksudnya hampir menangis.

" Tetaplah seperti ini_"_ bisiknya pelan. Dan entahlah, aku gak ngerti apa yang masih 'seperti ini'. Mungkin tetap berada didalam pelukannya.

" Hmm.._"_ aku mengangguk dan membalas pelukannya dengan melingkarkan tanganku dipingganya

Seperti yang kubayangkan, seluruh siswa menatap kami aneh. _" _Oi.. jangan pacaran dikelas_"_ terikan Kiba membuatku kaget, namun Sasuke tetap tidak bergerak maupun melepaskanku. Sampai satu orang menegur kami.

" Sasuke, Sakura, hentikan. Kakashi- _sensei_ sedang menuju kemari_"_ suara Shino dengan nada datar yang sedang berdiri di samping meja Guru

Sasuke melepaskanku begitu mendengar suara Shino. Tangan kirinya memegang bahuku agar aku menatapnya dan tangan kanannya merogoki sakunya sendiri. Begitu tangan kanannya keluar dari sakunya, terlihatlah sebuah sapu tangan kecil berwarna biru.

" Jangan menangis Sakura. Masih ada aku disini_"_ perkataan Sasuke sambil mengusap pipiku yang sempat basah dengan air mata

" _Arigato"_ jawabku pelan dengan senyuman tipis

" Hn" seperti biasa, namun ditambah sedikit senyuman yang sangat tipis.

**Sakura prov end**

**#. **

**2 hari setelah kematian Naruto diwaktu pulang sekolah**

Semua siswa sudah pulang, Sakura tertinggal dikelas dengan mengemasi semua bukunya. Ia terlihat muram seperti kemarin. Dengan gerakan lambat dan lemas, Sakura berjalan ke pintu kelas dengan niat untuk keluar. Ia ingin pulang kerumah untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas, Sakura dihadang oleh seseorang.

" Sakura, kamu mau main kerumahku?_"_ ajakan seorang murid laki- laki yang sedang menghalang Sakura. Rambut Raven dan mata onyx menghadap kepada Sakura

" Maaf Sasuke-_kun_ aku harus mengerjakan pr_"_ jawab Sakura kepada Sasuke yang berdiri didepannya.

" Pr apa? Seingatku minggu ini kita gak dikasih tugas_" _tegas Sasuke

" Maaf aku harus membersihkan rumah_"_ gumaman pelan Sakura dengan menundukkan wajahnya

" Maaf nona, setahuku ibumu tidak pernah menyuruhmu membersihkan rumah. Baiklah aku akan memaksamu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak menerima penolakan_"_ garang Sasuke dengan menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan santai keluar kelas.

" Tapi Sasuke aku benar-benar_"

Sasuke berhenti dan menghadap Sakura_" _Berisik. Sampai kapan kamu mau sedih-sedihan terus, setahuku Sakura itu selalu senyum. Ayolah Sakura-_Hime"_ ucap Sasuke dengan nada manja

" Siapa bilang aku sedih? Dan apa itu _Hime_?_"_ tegas Sakura dengan melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menariknya

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Dia menghela nafas seperti kebiasan seorang Uchiha Sasuke . _"_ Aku bisa melihat dari mata jelekmu".

Sasuke menyeringai_" _Mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu _Hime_". Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Sakura "Ayo, mulai hari ini kita akan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, Sa-ku-ra-_hime" _ ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek dibagian 'Sa-ku-ra-_hime_

Dengan memegang tangan Sakura lembut, Sasuke mulai berjalan. Berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang memang lumayan sepi karena kebanyakan murid sudah pulang sekolah

" _Hontoni Arigato"_ bisikan lembut Sakura dengan mata yang berawan dan sebentar lagi berhujan

" Jangan menangis lagi _hime"_ ketus Sasuke datar kepada Sakura

" Aku tidak menangis. Payah.. ternyata kau sangat bodoh sampai- sampai tidak bisa mengerti suasana seseorang" Sakura berbicara dengan nada sangat mengejek Sasuke

" Hn. Aku ini jenius_" _Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Sakura barusan

" Bodoh_" _ucap Sakura

" Tidak_"_

" Bodoh_"_

" Tidak_"_

" Bodoh_"_

" Tidak_"_

" Bodoh_"_

" Tidak_"_

" Pintar_" _Sakura menyeringai

" Tidak_" _Sasuke berhenti tiba- tiba. _" _Maksudnya iya_" _ lanjutnya dan juga dia kembali berjalan

" Hahahahhaa... Sasuke tidak pintar. Uchiha Sasuke tidak pintar atau sama dengan bodoh. Dia mengakuinya tadi. Hahahahhaa..._"_ Sakura tertawa dengan suara yang keras walaupun tangannya masih digenggam Sasuke

" Cih. Licik_"_ Sasuke mendengus kesal denga senyuman yang sangat tipis

' Dia lebih cantik kalau tertawa seperti ini ' batin Sasuke

**###..**

**2 Minggu setelah kematian Naruto**

**Pagi hari di SMAN 1 Konoha**

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink sedang menyapu ruangan kelasnya. Karena hari ini adalah hari untuknya membersihkan kelas.

" _Ohayo_. Sakura- _Hime"_ terdengar suara dari belakang gadis itu

" _Ohayo_ Sasuke-_kun"_ senyum Sakura kepada orang yang memanggilnya yang tak lain adalah Sasuke

" Apa yang kamu lakukan?_"_ tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura

" Gak lihat ni? Aku lagi nyapu_"_ tegas Sakura sambil menghadap onyx Sasuke

" Iya aku tahu, aku cuma mau ngajak kamu ngobrol_"_ cengiran Sasuke untuk Sakura

" Eh? Aku gak salah dengar? Uchiha Sasuke ngajak ngobrol? Biasanya juga paling cuek kalo diajak bicara. Trus cengiran apa tadi?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tertawa geli

" Hn. Ini khusus untuk kamu, untuk yang lainnya gak berlaku_"_ Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura karena semburat merah tipis mulai muncul di pipinya

'Dasar... Kenapa aku bisa suka sama dia'batin Sasuke

" Hmm.. Yasudahlah. Tapi maaf Sasuke-kun, aku sibuk. Nanti aja kita ngobrolnya ya" Sakura tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi Sasuke

" Hn_"_ jawab Sasuke pertanda patuh. 'Kenapa aku jadi _blushing_ gini. Sial' ( Kayaknya Sasuke ketularan penyakitnya Hinata kalo liat Naruto :D )

Sasuke berjalan ketempat duduknya dengan wajah yang masih memerah berkat ulah Sakura tadi.

**Tetttt.. Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi**

" Sakura-_hime_, bagaimana kalau kita jalan- jalan. Kamu mau? Kan bosan kalau langsung pulang kerumah?_"_ ujar seorang pria dengan rambut Raven berwarna biru dongker itu kepada temannya yang sedang membereskan buku sementara ia sendiri sedang berdiri disamping temannya itu

" Baik, tapi aku harus menelepon Ibuku dulu_"_ pinta Sakura dengan menatap Sasuke yang berada disampingnya

" Hn. Jangan lupa bilang kalau kamu pergi denganku_"_ Sasuke meletakkan tangannya dikepala Sakura dan mengusap- usapnya jahil

" Baik, baik. Tapi lepaskan tanganmu, itu memalukan_"_ ketus Sakura kasar kepada Sasuke sambil memindahkan tangan Sasuke yang berada diatas kepalanya.

" Iya, iya. Jangan marah, kalau kamu marah kamu Jelek_"_ kata Sasuke namun ditegaskan pada kata 'jelek'

" Apa? Aku apa?_"_ Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh tanya

" Jelek" kata Sasuke singkat. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal akibat perkataan Sasuke

" Hey _hime_, cepat telpon Ibumu supaya kita bisa cepat pergi_"_ Sasuke mengomeli Sakura yang masih mendengus

"Iya ya" Sakura mengambil telpon dan segera menelpon ibunya

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan- jalan menyusuri alun- alun kota Konoha. Berjalan- jalan ketempat yang aneh sampai membuat Sakura takut. Hal ini yang membuat Sasuke senang ketika Sakura takut, maka wajahnya kelihatan lucu menurut Sasuke.

Sudah 2 minggu dari kematian Naruto. Selama itu pula Sasuke selalu bersama- sama Sakura. Mulai dari pergi sekolah, pulang sekolah, menyelesesaikan pekerjaan rumah bersama dan banyak hal lain yang dilakukan bersama.

Baru kali ini ia bisa bersama-sama dengan Sakura. Dia selalu mengalah karena sahabatnya Naruto menyukai Sakura. Selama melihat ekspresi Sakura, Sasuke jadi teringat bagaimana dulu dia menyukai Sakura

**Flasback**

Taman kanak-kanak Konoha

Jam istirahat. Seperti kebiasaan anak- anak yang berumur lima tahun, Sasuke bersama sahabatnya Naruto sedang bermain ayunan

"Sasu, lihat deh. Dia itu lucu ya?" Naruto yang sedang melayang diayunannya sambil menunjuk kedepan

Sasuke mengikuti arah jari Naruto dan melihat anak perempuan berambut pink yang sedang duduk termenung di bangku taman.

"Eh, i-iya" Sasuke sedikit malu, karena memang anak yang dilihatnya itu lucu

"Em, kenapa dia ngelamun?" Naruto memberhentikan ayunannya dan menyerngitkan alisnya melihat anak itu atau Sakura yang sedang melamun

"Entah, Sasu gak tau" Sasuke menaikkan bahunya

"Mungkin dia lagi patah hati" Naruto tersenyum licik

"Eh? Patah hati? Apa itu? Masa hati bisa patah" Sasuke bertanya dengan polosnya

"Duh, masa Sasu gak tau. Gak pernah nonto Tv ya?" Naruto menepuk jidatnya layaknya orang dewasa

"Pernah, tapi aku seringnya nonton Anime" Sasuke berbicara tenang sambil menghadap teman disamping kanannya

"Oke, oke. Patah hati itu sebutan kalau kita lagi putus cinta" jelas Naruto

"Dari mana Naru tau? Itukan urusan orang dewasa" Sasuke mengerutkan jidatnya

"Aku sering liha di Tv waktu Kaasan nonton Film gitu Sasu. Katanya kalau kita patah hati itu, berarti kita putus cinta" jelas Naruto untuk kedua kalinya

"Jadi, itu sakit gak?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih polos

"Gak tau" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kalau cintanya putus, berarti harus disambung dong biar gak patah hati. Tapi gimana caranya ya" Sasuke menempelkan telunjuk dijidatnya pertanda kalau dia sedang berfikir

"Ah itu dia caranya" Naruto menyeringai

"Gimana?" Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto yang sedang duduk disampingnya

"Aku suka sama dia. Trus, aku minta dia jadi pacarku dan cintanya pasti kesambung lagi" Naruto menjelaskan dengan ceria

"Wah... Naru hebat. Sasu salut, kalau gitu ayo kita kesana" Sasuke berdiri dari ayunannya

.

"A-no. Aku Uzumaki Naruto dan ini sahabatku Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berdiri didepan seorang gadis kecil yang sedang duduk

Gadis kecil atau Sakura itu sedang menmbungkukkan badannya dan kepalanya menunduk. Dia terlihat sedang sedih dan tidak bersemangat untuk anak seusianya

"Em, a-no. Boleh aku tau nama kamu?" Naruto malu-malu dan menggeruk pipinya yang tidak gatal

"Sakura desu. Haruno Sakura desu" Sakura menjawab tanpa mengangkat kepalanya

"Em, kamu kenapa murung gitu?" Sasuke mulai berani berbicara

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sakura dingin

"Lagi patah hati ya, sini kuobatin biar cepet sembuh" Naruto langsung duduk disamping Sakura dan mengambil tangan kanan Sakura yang tadinya berada diatas rok Sakura

"Eh, apa yang mau diobatin?" Sakura panik dan langsung menatap Naruto yang duduk disampingnya

"Hati kamu, Naruto bisa nyambungin cinta kamu lagi lho" kata Sasuke dan dia langsung duduk disamping kiri Sakura

"Memangnya kenapa dengan cinta aku?" Kini Sakura menatap Sasuke

"Kamu lagi murung kan? Berarti kamu lagi patah hati. Kalau kamu patah hati, berarti kamu putus cinta" Naruto pun berbicara kepada Sakura yang memandangi Sasuke

"Eh? Cinta? Apaan tu?" Sakura balik menatap Naruto

"Cinta itu em, gimana ya," Naruto berfikir dengan menaruh telunjuk dijidatnya dan menutup matanya. " Aha." Naruto membuka matanya dengan cepat dan mengangkat telunjuk seperti baru mendapatkan sebuah ide

"Eh?" Sakura kebingungan dengan sikap Naruto

"Sakura-chan. Kamu jadi pacar aku aja, nanti lama-lama kamu tau tentang cinta" Naruto tersenyum kepada Sakura

"Eh? Pacar?" Sakura kembali kebingungan

"Iya" Naruto mengangguk. "Pacar itu orang yang selalu sama kamu. Kalau Sakura-chan jadi pacar Naruto, nanti kita bisa sama-sama selalu" Naruto tersenyum

"Tapi kan kita baru kenal" Sakura sedikit gugup

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita kenalan lagi. Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto mengarahkan tangannya ke Sakura

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura desu" Sakura tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Naruto

"A-no. Aku Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke yang dari tadi diam juga mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan menjabat tangan Sasuke. "Haruno Sakura desu" Sakura tersenyum lembut

"Tapi Naruto, kalau kita selalu pacaran dan selalu sama-sama. Gimana dengan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura kembali menghadap Naruto

"O iya ya. Pacaran itu kan Cuma berdua, kalau bertiga namanya apa?" Naruto kembali berfikir

"Sahabat, kita bertiga sahabat" Sasuke mengangkat bicara

"Iya, ya. Mulai sekarang, kita sahabat selamanya" Sakura tersenyum kepada Naruto & Sasuke secara bergiliran dan mereka pun membalasnya

"Sakura-chan, tadi kamu sedih karena apa? Karena patah hati ya?" Naruto memecahkan senyuman dari wajah Sakura

Sakura menggeleng dan setelahnya dia menunduk "Sahabatku pindah. Sekarang aku sendirian". Sakura mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan melihat Naruto "Tapi, sekarang aku punya dua sahabat baru" dia pun tersenyum

"Anak-anak, apa yang kalian lakukan. Ayo masuk kelas" terdengar suara dari belakang bangku yang sedang diduduki oleh Sasuke, Sakura, & Naruto

Mereka bertiga menghadap kebelakang mencari asal suara. "Hai, Hanare-sensei" Naruto dan Sasuke menjawab serentak begitu mereka sensei mereka yang tadi memanggil

"Sakura-chan, sebaiknya kamu masuk kelas juga. Sensei mu sudah menunggu" Hanare tersenyum kepada Sakura

"Lho, Sensei kenapa kenal Sakura-chan? Kan dia gak ada dikelas kita" Naruto bertanya kepada senseinya itu

"Sakura-chan keponakan sensei Naruto-kun" jawab Hanare sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto

Mendengar jawaban itu, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya membulatkan mulut mereka berbentuk huruf 'O'

8 tahun kemudian

Di SMPN 1 Konoha

Sakura dan Naruto sedang duduk bersampingan sambil berbincang-bincang di kelasnya. Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke sudah kelas 2 SMP. Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, mereka berada pada kelas yang sama.

Naruto dan Sakura menjadi lebih dekat semenjak mereka sekolah di Sekolah Dasar, sementara Sasuke lebih atau tepatnya selalu bersama Naruto

"Ohayo" sapa Sasuke kepada kedua temannya –Naruto dan Sakura-

Hari ini berbeda dari biasanya, Sasuke agak telat pergi kesekolah dibandingkan pada hari sebelumnya

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun" Sakura tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya dan Naruto

"Ohayo" balas Naruto singkat

"Kyaaa... Itu Sasuke-kun, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Sasuke-kun.. Ohayo gozaimasu"

"Sasuke-kun, kamu makin hari makin ganteng deh"

"Sasuke-kun, jadikan aku pacarmu"

"Sasuke-kun"

Seperti inilah keadaan kelas mereka saat kedatangan Sasuke. Ribut, berisik, bising dan hal serupa mewarnai kedatangan Sasuke setiap harinya

"Hihihi.." Sakura terkekeh kecil

"Kenapa Sakura?" Naruto menatap Sakura yang ada disampingnya dengan kebingungan

"Sasuke makin ganteng, jadi makin banyak yang suka. Hihihi.." pujian Sakura sambil terkekeh

"Gantengan juga aku" Naruto mendengus

"Apa? Gak lihat sebanyak apa fans aku?" Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri disamping Naruto

"Cuma segitu" Naruto membuang wajahnya dari Sasuke dan menatap Sakura yang duduk sambil tersenyum disamping kanannya

"Memang kamu punya?" Sasuke menyeringai kearah Naruto

"Gak" suara Naruto yang sangat dipelankan namun masih bisa didengar Sasuke

"Hn. Dasar" Sasuke langsung berjalan ketempat duduknya yang terletak di depan tempat duduk Naruto & Sakura

"Hahaha.. Naruto aneh" Sakura mengejek Naruto

"Aku gak aneh, aku jujur" ucap bangga Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri

"Hn" tanpa disadari Sasuke tersenyum kecil tapi tidak terlihat Naruto & Sakura karena Sasuke membelakangi mereka

Pulang sekolah

Bel sudah berbunyi, seluruh siswa pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Termasuk tiga anak yang bernama Naruto, Sakura, & Sasuke. Mereka keluar kelas bersama dan hendak pulang kerumah jalan kaki karena rumah mereka bertiga tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

"Emm.. Hari ini main Ps yuk" kata Sakura kepada Naruto yang berdiri disamping kanannya dan Sasuke di samping kirinya

"Hn. Bosan main itu terus" Sasuke menjawabnya santai

"Sasuke-kun gak seru. Selalu kalau diajak main gak mau. Mentang- mentang juara umum, jadi sombong" hardikan Sakura kepada Sasuke

"Iya ni. Mentang- mentang banyak fans" hardikan Naruto kepada Sasuke juga

"Bilang aja kalau kalian iri, gak usah pake alasan" kini Sasuke menatap kedua temannya jengkel

"Naruto.. Sasuke-kun gak seru. Yuk kita pergi" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke menjauh dari Naruto

"Hn" suara Sasuke santai melihat kedua temannya berjalan mendahuluinya

"NARUTO" terdengar sebuah suara tak jauh dari belakang Sasuke

Mendengar suara itu Sasuke, Sakura & Naruto berbalik kearah suara tersebut

"Kenapa Shion?" tanya Naruto kepada gadis yang bernama Shion tersebut

Shion berlari kearah Naruto sehingga dia berada tepat didepan Naruto. "Hah.. hah.. Kamu dicari sama kepala sekolah" jawab Shion terengah- engah

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya sementara Sasuke & Sakura hanya diam sambil mendengarkan percakapan antara kedua teman mereka

"Gak tau" Shion mengangangkat bahunya

"Ngomong- ngomong kenapa kamu keringatan gitu?" Naruto menunjuk dahi Shion yang berkeringat

"Ini karena aku ngejar kamu dari gerbang sekolah sampai sini. Yasudah ayo" tanpa aba- aba lagi Shion menarik tangan Naruto

"E?" Naruto kaget akibat ulah Shion. "Sakura-chan maaf, aku tidak bisa main Ps hari ini" ucap Naruto pasrah kepada Sakura

"Yasudah, aku bisa paksa Sasuke-kun main denganku kok. Jaana.." Sakura tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto yang mulai menjauh darinyanya bahkan dari Sasuke

"Arigato" Naruto tersenyum membalikkan badannya menghadap punggung Shion dengan tangan Shion yang masih menariknya

"Oke, ayo Sasuke-kun" Sakura berlari kearah Sasuke-kun dan menarik tangannya

"Aku tidak bilang 'Iya'" dengusan Sasuke

"Aku memaksamu" Sakura tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sasuke. Mereka pun berjalan kerumah Sakura untuk bermain Ps

.

Untuk menghemat waktu, Sakura memilih melewati jalan pintas. Sakura melewati gang yang sangat kecil dengan Sasuke yang masih setia ditariknya

"Hey. Berhenti" terdengar suara yang sangat asing bagi Sakura dan Sasuke

"Tch. Anak- anak, mereka tidak akan punya uang" suara satu lagi terdengar

Sakura dan Sasuke berhenti begitu melihat dua orang preman yang sedang menghalangi jalan mereka

"Siapa kalian?" dengan sigap Sasuke langsung berdiri didepan Sakura dan mengenggam tangan kanan Sakura supaya Sakura tetap dibelakangnya

"Serahkan Handphone & uang kalian jika kalian ingin selamat" kata salah seoarang preman itu

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Cari mati ni anak. Paksa aja" ucap preman yang satu lagi

Kedua preman itu mendekat kearah Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke merasakan tangan Sakura yang bergetar. Takut terjadi apa- apa dengan Sakura, Sasuke pun melihat kebelakang kearah Sakura.

Sasuke prov

Begitu aku melihat kebelakang, aku kaget. Entah apa yang merasuki Sakur, tapi dia memang aneh sekarang ini. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Ok, aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sakura ketakutan. Untuk saat ini apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku bisa berkelahi tapi itu akan berhasil kalu premannya satu orang. Nah, ini ada dua preman. Mati duluan kalau aku ngelawan. Saatnya mengeluarkan cara 'B'

"Sakura 1..2..LARI" aku langsung berbalik kebelakang dan lari

Aku kabur dari para pereman itu secara mendadak dan membuat Sakura kaget. Aku tahu dia tidak bisa berlari sekarang ini, jadi aku cepat- cepat menarik tangan Sakura. Sekarang kami berlari menjaun dari para preman itu

"Tunggu" teriakan salah satu dari mereka

Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Aku berlari sampai kami bisa menjauh dari manusia- manusia kotor itu. Berlari, berlari, berlari dan akhirnya bersembunyi.

Aku menarik Sakura masuk ke Mall yang kebetulan berada didekat situ. Kami masuk kesitu dan menghilang diantara banyaknya kerumunan orang. Dan sudah pasti preman- preman itu nyerah. Memangnya ada preman yang kejar anak SMP sampai ke Mall, gak mungkin

"Sakura, mereka udah gak ada. Ayo kita pulang" ucapku lembut supaya Sakura tenang

Dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia takut sama preman itu. Dari tadi Sakura cuma diam dan yang lebih aneh lagi Sakura menunduk seperti kerasukan sesuatu.

**TBC**

**Maaf kalau ada kesalahan pada pengetikannya, males untuk cek ulang xD **

******Sasuke & Sakuranya keputus? **Lagi gak punya ide, maaf ya ^^

**Yang penting Chapter ke-2 ini full SasuSaku. GaaSaku bakalan ada di Chapter selanjutnya, mohon menunggu sampai ide Author yang cute ini kembali mempunyai ide xD *pada muntah massal**

**Mohon di**

**RIPIU?**


End file.
